The Order (Silent Hill)
The Order are a doomsday cult based in Silent Hill, Maine that are one of the primary antagonists of the Silent Hill series, particularly Silent Hill Homecoming. The Order worship the mysterious phenomena and entities that exist around Silent Hill, specifically, the Order believes that the world was a land of chaos and disorder before their primary deity, a goddess often depicted as a woman in red, arrived on Earth in answer to the prayers of one of the residents of the miserable primeval earth, and in response, created the world as we know it today. However, the goddess died before she could create a paradise, however, the Order believe their goddess will return one day, and have been known to make human sacrifices in order to hasten the day of her arrival, and have viewed several particularly powerful monsters that appear in the Silent Hill games to be the embodiment of their "God". Battle vs. Onigafuchi Villager (by SPARTAN 119) The Order: Onigafuchi Villager: x25 Five Order members looked around them, having apparently being transported in Silent Hill's hostile "Otherworld". They stood in the woods at the edge of a Japanese Shinto shrine, on a mountainside overlooking a village of thatched roofed huts. It was night, but their were no electric lights, only what looked like flaming torches lighting the area around the shrine. Suddenly, they heard chanting in a foreign language and the sound of drums. They turned to see some sort of ceremony going on at the shrine. Little did they know, The Order members had been transported through time and space, to the village of Hinamizawa, Japan, sometime around 1600. The head Shinto priest noticed the Order members in the woods, and pointed them out. "Intruders dare pollute this sacred ground with their foul presence?!", the priest said in Japanese, "Oyashiro-sama demands they pay for this offense with their blood!" The Shinto priest and a couple others, including one of the shrine maidens drew katanas, as the rest of the group armed themselves with scythes, natas, axes, hammers, and anything else they could find. The lead Order member fired his M1A rifle, putting a round through the head of the head Shinto priest, killing him. The remaining Onigafuchi villagers charged, weapons in hand, infuriated by the death of their leader. The Order member with the rifle and his fellow, armed with a Beretta Model 92 opened fire. The rifle man fired a second shot, shooting an Onigafuchi villager through the chest, before the round continued and struck down another. The pistol-shooter, meanwhile, shot two more of the Japanese cultists. x25 The Order members kept shooting as fast as they could, cutting down villager after villager. Some of the Onigafuchi villagers fled, they had seen tanegashima muskets before, but never had they seen a musket that could fire multiple shots without reloading. They thought it had to some kind of magic. The rest of them, however, kept charging. By the time they closed the distance with the Order members, there were only about ten left. x10 The Order leader took aim at another Shinto priest with his rifle, this one also with a katana, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. The Order leader tried to protect himself by blocking with the butt of his rifle, but the sword-wielding priest thrust the ceremonial katana foward, into the Order leader's chest, killing him. An Order member armed only with a metal pipe came up behind the katana-wielder that killed their leader as struck hims several times, smashing his head in, before he dropped his pipe and took the man's katana, wielding it rather inexpertly, but well enough to slice open the throat of an axe-wielding cultist. x8 Two Onigafuchi villagers rounded on the pistol-wielding Order member, who was also out of ammo. The Order member dropped his Beretta and drew a meat cleaver, dodging a strike with a hammer and brought the cleaver down on the first Onigafuchi villagers head, then sliced the throat of a kama-wielder before he could strike. x6 Three remaining Onigafuchi villagers rounded on the pistol wielder, only for one of them hear a great roaring sound and to see blood spray everywhere- an Order member had activated a concrete saw and sliced the head of the Onigafuchi villager clean off. The second Onigafuchi villager fled the terrify weapon wielded by the Order member, but he was not retreating. Instead, the threw his ono axe, hitting the Order member in the forehead, Killing him. The three remaining Order members, one armed with a captured katana, and two with cleavers, desparately fought of the Onigafuchi villagers, killing two more of them. x3 One of the Onigafuchi villagers, however, got in a nata strike, slicing off the arm of a cleaver-wielder and them splitting his skull , as the other three Onigafuchi villagers forced the two Order members to retreat. Order members came upon their fallen ally, who carried the saw, and one of them picked it up with the other, armed with the captured katana, defended the other while he revved the saw. The saw started, and the Order member charged forward and swung it in a horizontal arc, slicing off the heads of two of the Onigafuchi villagers. At the same time, the Order member who captured the katana ran through the last Onigafuchi villager as he turned to retreat. As the last Onigafuchi villager hit the floor, the scenery faded around the Order members, after several seconds changing back to the deserted streets of Silent Hill. The surviving members of the Order were sure of one thing. The Goddess was angry, she demanded a sacrifice.... WINNER: The Order Expert's Opinion The Order won this match in spite of being overwhelmingly outnumbered because, while they did not have enough ammo for their firearms to kill all the villagers, they did have enough to thin out their numbers. That, coupled with their makeshift body armor and the psychological effect of the sound of the gunfire and concrete saws on the Onigafuchi villagers, who had never seen them before, and drove some of them to flee, won this match for The Order. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sonozaki Family (by SPARTAN 119) The Order: Sonozaki Family: Woods Near Hinamizawa, Japan Kasai Tatsuyoshi, the two Sonozaki sisters, Shion and Mion, and seven other Sonozaki enforcers crept through the woods, towards the hideout of a new group in the area, some cult from America called "The Order", who were selling hallucinogenic drugs, known as "White Claudia" on Sonozaki turf. Suddenly, the a single gunshot rang out, killing one of the Yakuza enforcers. Seconds later, a second shot killed another Sonozaki enforce with a shot to the head. "Dammit!", Kasai yelled, "Take cover!". A third shot rang out, but this one missed, hitting only a tree. The muzzle flash, however, betrayed the location of the shooter. Shion Sonozaki raised her AK-47 and fired a three-round burst at an M14-toting Order sniper in a tree. The man's chest was struck twice, and he fell out of the tree, dead. Seconds later, a Sonozaki enforcer spotted the second Order marksman, and shot him with his AK. The second sniper joined the first, falling to the ground, dead. Unfortunately for the Yakuza enforcer in question, his victory was short-lived. A pistol shot blew right through his head, causing him to fall to the ground, dead. Kasai Tatsuyoshi peeked out from around a larger tree, and retaliated with his favored weapon, a short-barreled Ithaca 37 shotgun, perforating the Order cultist with triple-ought buckshot. The man coughed up blood from his shredded lungs, and then fell to the ground. Having lost three of their men, the last two Order cultists fled back towards the entrance of their hideout, but discovered how much mercy the Sonozaki showed to retreating foes: None at all- both of them were shot multiple times. The seven surviving members of the Sonozaki House advanced through the woods, making it to the hidden trapdoor in the ground that was the entrance to the Order's hideout in the area. A Sonozaki Yakuza enforcer opened the the trapdoor, only to be riddled through the chest by a blast of buckshot from an Order cultist's Winchester Model 12. Kasai retaliated with his Ithaca 37 shotgun, shooting the cultist in the face, blowing away half of his head. One of the three surviving enforcers walked up to the door at the bottom of a short staircase under the trapdoor, and kicked it down, entering with shotgun in hand. The room was a large, circular stone-walled chamber, with doors from the left and right, as well as straight ahead. In the center of the room was a large stone altar. Suddenly, the door on the other side burst open. Three order cultists armed with shotguns or handguns, and a man who looked like the leader entered the room, and yelled, "Kill them! The goddess demands their blood!" The order members fired, a shotgun blast struck the first Sonozaki enforcer to enter in the chest, killing him instantly as the pellets tore his heart to pieces, spraying blood everywhere . Shion, Mion, and Kasai got out of the way in time, but the last two enforcers were not so lucky. They were both cut down by a hail of pistol rounds. As soon as the shooting stopped, Shion retaliated, firing her Kalashnikov into the group of cultist, riddling one with 7.62mm rounds. Seconds later, Mion's Tokarev and Kasai's Ithaca added their firepower, making mincemeat of the other two Order cultists. Kasai burst into the room, shotgun in hand, when, suddenly, the sound of metal scraping on metal was heard. Kasai's gun was knocked across the room landing on the floor several feet away. The Order leader raised an odd weapon, a sort of tonfa with a swiveling blade on the end, and raised it against Kasai. The blade never came down. Instead, the Order leader's head was cleanly separated from his body in a spray of blood . As the cultist's head fell to the floor, Shion Sonozaki walked forward with a blood-stained katana in hand. She helped Kasai to his feet. He then walked over and retrieved his shotgun, before leaving the underground hideout with Mion and Shion. WINNER: Sonozaki Family Expert's Opinion The Sonozaki Family won this battle in large part thanks to the superior firepower of their AK-47, which far outclassed the Order's M1A. The Sonozaki's martial arts training and combat experience also gave them an edge. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Cults Category:Group Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors